Cuddling cats
by Bombalurina and demeter
Summary: Deme and bomba are just cuddling, just 2 cuddling cats, what could go wrong?


Bomba was lay along the tyre catching some sun when a noise pricked her ears and woke her with a start, the junkyard was quiet this time of a morning, with the kittens still asleep and the adults just waking, "who's there? Bomba shouted, "it's just me bomb, relax will you" her ears pricked up and her tail lowered, "hey deme what are you doing up so early baby, has Munkustrap started snoring?" She laughed with Demeter, the golden tabby moved up onto the tyre and curled herself around the deep red tortie slightly swishing her tail in nervousness. Bombalurina was intrigued "hmm, what's brought all this on deme?" Demeter smirked into bomba's neck, "I just miss you, that's all, you spend all this time with the toms and at your humans house, I barely get to see you anymore" the red queen looked down at the tabby curled into her, "oh baby I'm sorry, Munks taking good care of you though I hope" deme shifted slightly "well, I guess so, I mean he's on patrols a lot now since Macavity showed up again" "Macavity showed up!" Bomba's fir spiked and her ears flattened, "why didn't anyone come and get me, I always protect you when he shows up" deme grabbed hold of bombas face to stop her panicking "hey it's okay, it was only a little scare and I'm getting better, i lashed out at him and caught him" deme had a smile on her face, clearly very proud of her achievement " I'm so proud of you deme, my warrior cat". They both cuddled back into each other and lay in blissful silence with bomba stroking demes fur every now and then making her purr.

Some time later both queens slowly rose from their position and stretched their tired limbs "how you feeling now deme?" "Much better now, we should cuddle more often" they both smirked "hmm I think Munk might have something to say about that" bomba stood up and stretched her body feeling demes eyes burning a hole into her skin, "careful deme, the others may think your mate isn't doing his job, staring at me like that", she turned to see Demeter blushed hard and look away quickly "shut up bomba you know your pretty". "Well hello pretty kitties" Tugger jumped up in between them, "you ladies talking about me?" He flashed his signature smile, "well we were talking about lack lustre performances in bed so yep we're definitely talking about you" Demeter snapped at him and started walking away, "smooth Tugger, really know how to treat a queen" bombalurina walked off after deme leaving Tugger with his thoughts, "hey deme wait up, hey!" Demeter stopped in her tracks and turned around to face bombalurina, "he just infuriates me so much" "you've never acted like that though, what's wrong?" Bomba was concerned now, yeah sure deme and Tugger never really got along but that was a bit much. Demeter's eyes softened "I'm sorry bomba, I'm just going through some things right now, anyway thanks for the cuddle, I needed it" deme kissed bomba on the cheek and nuzzled into her neck softly, " okay baby, you feel better and we'll talk soon, I'm gonna cause some trouble with the toms" bomba winked back at deme and she pounced off around the junkyard.

"Demeter I'm going back out in patrol tonight, will you be okay in the den?" Munkustrap nuzzled into demes neck when he spoke, "I will be yeah, it's lonely without you though" she nuzzled into him "well, you can always invite bomba round" deme tensed and her ears flattened, "what do you mean? Why would bomb come over, I think she's at her humans anyway", "come on deme, everyone knows you like her, I know your my mate, but I can see you also love bomba, so you need to tell her, before someone else, like my brother, try's to be her mate", "your really okay with me wanting to be her mate too?" "Of course, we'll both love you equally, plus it'll be nice for someone to be with you when I'm on patrol, because you know i worry". Deme smiled and hugged Munkustrap and nuzzled into his neck. She whispered into his ear "thank you Munk".

Demeter made her way to bombalurina humans house, she could see her through the fence laying, looking up at the moon, 'so beautiful' deme thought, making her way through the fence and garden she noticed bomba was actually asleep, deciding not to wake her, content to just watch her, deme lay down next to bombalurina trying not to wake her up.

Some time had passed and Demeter didn't know how long she had been asleep but she woke with arms around her body and a face nuzzled into her neck, "well hey pretty kitty, come for more cuddles did ya?" Bomba smiled into Demeter's neck making her purr softly, "actually bomb I came to talk to you" deme shifted herself so she faced her friend, "I really like you bomba, so I don't want this to sound weird" deme looked down but felt bomba's paw lift her chin "if you wanna kiss me, you can Demi, I really like you too, plus you made it so obvious, Everytime I flirt with a Tom I feel your stares and how jealous you are" "oh shut up bombalurina", Demeter grabbed her head and kissed her hard on the mouth, bomba rolled them over so she was straddling Demeter's waist and continued kissing her, Demeter's tail snuck its way around to bombs and intertwined them both, "you know how long I've waited to do this?" They had stopped kissing and now bomba was licking demes fur and neck, making Demeter purr and dig her claws into bombas legs "I'm guessing a while?" "You got that right baby" they continued kissing until they heard a noise coming from the house. Bomba stood up causing Demeter to groan, pulling Demeter up bomba looked at her "maybe we should get out of here, don't think my humans would take too kindly seeing us mate in the garden" she winked and the both laughed, "let's go back to my den bomb, munks out for the night, oh he's cool with us being mates too, but don't worry you don't have to be his mate too" "well that's good, I love Munk, but it would feel like I'm mating with my brother and I definitely don't want that" they both laughed and ran back to the junkyard stealing kisses and touches along the way. Once at demes den she stopped before they entered and looked at bomba "are you sure you wanna do this bomb, I know you said you'd been waiting awhile but I just wanna make sure-" she was cut off by bombas lips on hers and paws wrapping themselves around her body, "trust me deme, I want this, I want you and I'm gonna have you, tonight and forever" "I love you bombalurina" "I love you too demeter"


End file.
